


Standing on the corner

by Tunfisken



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Bondage, Degrading Language, Edging, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gentle Sex, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Public Sex, Public Use, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation, ass eating, established boundaries, minecraft personas ONLY, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunfisken/pseuds/Tunfisken
Summary: Grian has the best boyfriends in the world, and they help him set up a public event for the server.
Relationships: grian/zedaph/impulse/tango
Comments: 19
Kudos: 199





	Standing on the corner

**Author's Note:**

> Set in season 6. Enjoy!

~ * ~

A hand was guiding him. The grip was warm and sure around his bicep, leading him to some unknown destination. Grian could hear his shoes hitting the stone path with each step, and his own steady breathing. He could hear the man beside him humming quietly as he patiently guided Grian where he wanted him to go, pausing when the blindfolded man stumbled or misstepped.

After some time, the two of them slowed down until they came to a standstill. A soft voice murmured, “Here we are, love. Let’s get you settled in, shall we?”

Grian’s voice broke as he answered, the sound coming out breathless and slightly strangled.

“Please.”

The other man quickly undressed him. Grian twitched slightly whenever the other man touched him, seeing as he had no way to predict where the man’s hands were going to appear next.

“There you go, love. Mm, you look beautiful like this… the other hermits are going to enjoy you for sure.”

Grian shivered, letting the words wash over him and making goosebumps dance over his skin.

The other man gently took Grian’s wrists and held them together in front of him. “Are you ready?”

Grian didn’t have to think about it. The answer could only be one thing.

“ _Yes_.”

He felt his face flush when a leather strap started wrapping around his wrists, tying them together.

“Good boy,” the other man whispered, directly into Grian’s ear. Hot breath teased the shell of it, making Grian ache with the promise of a warm, wet mouth so close to him, but he forced himself to stay still. To not beg. The other man had called him a good boy, and Grian didn’t want to have the compliment taken away so soon.

A hand appeared on his shoulder and guided him to take a few steps forward before pushing down gently. Grian kneeled obediently, trusting the other man to take care of him in his vulnerable, exposed state. The lead tying his hands together tugged a bit, and Grian couldn’t help but moan quietly with the knowledge that the other end was being tied to something.

“And that’s all done. Well, love, I’ll see you in a few hours! Have fun,” the other man said cheerfully. Grian could hear his footsteps fading away, giving way to silence.

It was still early on the server, he knew. He shivered a bit in the crisp air, exposed skin flushing slightly to combat it. The lack of noise was deafening, the rushing of his own pulse and the stifling darkness behind the blindfold making Grian feel like this was not quite real. Only the hard stone under his knees and the soft leather around his wrists grounded him to the moment.

Then, he heard the crunch of gravel beneath feet as someone approached.

The sound of the person walking didn’t falter at first, making Grian think they maybe hadn’t seen him. And then the rhythm of the steps caught, gravel crunching further as the person seemed to stumble a bit. Grian thought he caught wind of a whispered curse. And then the sound of walking returned, growing closer.

Grian ducked his head and moaned quietly, trembling as he knew that the other person could see everything. Grian was completely exposed, tied up somewhere outside, and even though he was blindfolded there was no doubt that the other hermit would still be able to tell who he was.

He startled slightly when he felt a timid hand touch his upper back, Grian letting out a loud moan when the other person slid the hand downwards, leaving a warm, tingling trail on Grian’s skin. The hand paused on the small of Grian’s back. He wiggled his ass back against the unknown hermit in invitation, feeling absolutely filthy as he did so, yet unable to stop himself from seeking more of the warm, gentle hand against him.

The other person let out a stuttering breath against Grian’s upper back before complying with the bound man’s unspoken request. The hand continued its path down to Grian’s ass, where the hermit’s other hand joined it in stroking, feeling, cupping and finally spreading Grian open.

Grian whined at the movement, arching his back and bucking back against it – the feeling of cold air on the dampness of where he had already been prepared making him crave the other person’s warmth even more.

The warm hands left him, and Grian gasped at the loss. He quieted down when he heard the sound of a zipper being undone, followed by the rustle of clothes shifting. Grian startled when one of the hands made contact with his hip, warm fingers curling around his hip bone and using the grip to tilt Grian into the position they wanted him in.

God, Grian was _aching_.

Then, he felt a warm, blunt weight press gently against his hole. Grian threw his head back and moaned, open-mouthed and loud, letting his torso rest on his bent arms that were being held up by the lead. Yes, yes, yes, please, fill him, _use_ him—

The other hermit pushed in. Grian keened as he clenched down on the dick as it entered his ass, wanting to feel it, keep it inside of him for as long as he could. The man that was pressed up behind him gave a breathy groan, but he still said nothing.

The man’s other hand joined the first one, gripping Grian’s hip. And then he _yanked_.

Grian yelled as the dick suddenly pushed all the way inside, Grian’s hips being pulled backwards, dragging him onto it and making him see light sparks against the blackness of the blindfold. The other man bottomed out inside him.

The unknown hermit set a quick, shallow pace that had Grian gasping against his arms, torso hanging limply as he took the other man’s thrusts. He could feel rasping breaths and quiet moans being pressed against his neck and upper back, and the warm weight of the other man pressing against Grian’s back, still clothed.

The man’s thrusts became frantic, gaining speed and stuttering in their rhythm around the same time Grian started drooling. He was biting down on his own arm, trying to stop himself from begging for more, harder, deeper, _bigger_ … Grian knew he was in no place to ask for more than what was being given to him.

The other man’s hips snapped against Grian’s own, shoving his dick deep into his ass and dragging against nerves that made his toes curl and his mouth cry out, before it faded into a whimper as he felt the man still and come inside of him, dick pulsing and the hermit it belonged to giving a drawn-out moan.

Grian took the load as gracefully as he could, clenching down and trying to get off even without the friction, wriggling his hips backwards – but then the man squeezed Grian’s hips and pulled out slowly.

Grian moaned, high pitched and breathless as the other did so. The hermit paused, still holding Grian’s hips, before giving them one last squeeze along with a playful slap against one ass cheek – making Grian yelp in surprise – and then the bound man could once more hear fabric moving and a zipper being drawn.

The other hermit scurried away, not a single word spoken between them.

Grian clenched around nothing, groaning at the feeling of come dripping out of him and sliding down his thigh. His skin was flushed and hot, and his breathing and heart rate was still elevated, his pulse hammering against his ribcage and breaths slightly raspy in his throat. He was so lost in the feelings, in the burning question of who he had just been fucked by that he didn’t notice the sound of footsteps until a deep voice spoke, noise cutting through the still air.

“What’s all this, then?”

Grian stilled his squirming. He recognised that voice. Doc.

“Why are you tied up like a cheap whore in the middle of the street?” Doc said, and Grian felt his face flush as he hid his head against his arms once more, clenching helplessly at the gruff man’s words. More come escaped him, dribbling down his legs and causing him to whine.

“Look at this mess… you’re leaking up a storm, getting the ground all dirty. Ugh, I’ll be right back.”

Grian trembled as he kept whining helplessly. God, he was already so disgusting that Doc couldn’t even stand to look at him… Cheap, filthy, _used_.

As Doc had said, though, he did come back. Grian shivered as he heard the heavy footsteps approach him once more. When Doc stopped somewhere behind him, Grian could hear the other man place something on the ground beside them with a low thud. Before he could start wondering what it was, Doc’s hands were on him.

Rough, big hands were moving his thighs, spreading them apart. A warm, dry finger toyed at Grian’s hole, making him cry out and causing Doc to curse behind him.

“Damn… you really are a whore, huh? Tied up here so anyone can walk over and use you at their will.”

Grian whimpered, hips bucking sharply back against the other man’s hands, desperation, want and shame pulsing through him, making his skin tingle and his gut feel heavy.

Doc hummed out a considering sound, before shoving two fingers in. Grian gave a shout, loving the slight burn and the slick, gentle stretch being aided by lube and come coating his insides.

“Huh, open already… who used you before me, hm? How long have you been tied up like this, begging for anything with a pulse to stick something in your hole? Or maybe–“ Doc leaned in, lips brushing against Grian’s ear in a deceptively soft display of closeness, making the smaller man tremble like a leaf, “–you have been begging for things _without_ a pulse, too? So desperate that you would even let filthy _mobs_ fuck you?”

Grian’s orgasm hit him like a freight train. Hard, brutal, and completely unexpected. His throat hurt from the force of the sob that escaped his mouth, waves of pleasure and shame washing over and through him, making him feel lightheaded and weak.

As he came back to, he heard Doc scoff behind him. “Fucking slut… coming at the idea of being fucked by mobs while the whole server is watching, huh? Disgusting. You’re not even worthy of my cock.” As he said it, he started pulling his fingers out of Grian’s still twitching hole.

The smaller man groaned out a protest, because, god. He might have just come, but the thought of Doc fucking him, stretching him out and taking him despite how sloppy and used Grian already felt… Doc seeking his own pleasure in Grian’s loose body, unconcerned with how the smaller man felt about it… Grian couldn’t help but whimper in fear of not getting to experience that.

“You’re so desperate, it’s almost funny. I guess I’ll take pity on you, give you what you want,” Doc said as he leaned back in, and Grian’s breath hitched when he felt the other man’s thick, warm dick press against his still dripping hole. Doc continued, growling in his ear, “Give you what you _need_.”

When Doc started shoving in, Grian sobbed. He was slick, but the other man had only given him two fingers, making the wide girth pushing into his hole burn and ache with every inch Doc was giving him. Grian was still so sensitive, too. As Doc dragged over his prostate, he wailed, feeling his dick give another halfhearted dribble of come, Grian’s arms spasming against the lead binding his wrists together.

As Doc bottomed out, he let out a loud, rumbling moan in the smaller man’s ear, groaning out, “Oh fuck, you’re tight for a slut.” The two of them panted for a short while, neither party moving. Then, Doc said, “I’m way too dignified to fuck you while I’m on my knees on the dirty ground. I’m gonna move you.”

Grian’s eyelashes fluttered and dragged against the blindfold, not saying a word but letting his consent known to the other man with a moan, nodding sharply. He felt Doc lean onto him, making his wrists strain under the added weight, and he heard the whisper of soft leather shifting somewhere in front of him.

Then, rough hands – one, cold and inhuman, the other, warm and weirdly textured – grabbed Grian beneath his thighs and lifted. Grian yelped and scrambled to not fall forwards, Doc still pressed deep into him, but he was saved from face-planting into the rough stone beneath them with a sharp backwards yank at the lead tying his wrists together.

Ah, Doc must have untied the other end, Grian figured, and tried to calm his pounding heart. He didn’t quite manage to do so, back pressed to Doc’s front and wrists being pulled to one side, back against the other man. Dick still hard and throbbing faintly inside him.

“You should be glad you can’t see right now.” Doc panted against his ear, stubble scratching the shell of it and making Grian shudder. Doc continued, “There are people watching, and you look quite the mess.”

Grian felt himself clench hard around the dick inside him, making the other man groan against Grian’s neck. Doc shifted him around in his arms, every change in position causing his dick to shift with it, leaving the smaller man stuttering out moans and small, open mouthed cries as the minute movements helped him get used to the stretch faster, rougher.

He found himself being shifted until he was almost sitting in Doc’s arms, being held up by hands and forearms underneath his thighs and knees. Grian was being forced to bend almost in half by Doc’s grip around him. He tried to breathe.

Then, the air escaping him got cut off abruptly, turning into a yell when Doc started moving him, fucking him onto his dick. Doc was big, Grian thought once more as some drool escaped his open mouth, crying out as best as he could with the added pressure on his chest.

He felt like he was going insane, Doc’s dick reaching deep inside him, dragging over sensitive nerves and creating friction that made sparks glimmer behind his closed eyelids. He had just come, he couldn’t get hard again this quick, but every stroke, drag and grind the other man gave him made lashes of painful, white-hot pleasure whip through him, pooling deep in his belly and making his dick twitch.

He was being jostled, jerked up and down onto the other man’s dick, crying out, letting his head hang forwards in between his knees, and the sensations washing through him made him almost forget about Doc’s words, at least until he heard a too-familiar voice call out, “What in the world is going on— _Grian_?!”

Grian felt his entire body tense up. Oh no, why like this? Why him? Grian could hear the gravel shifting beneath the approaching man’s feet as he quickly made his way over. Why did it have to be Mumbo that found him like this? Why—

Another sharp jerk from Doc shoved him back down on the dick still inside him, making him cry out and cutting off his panicked thoughts with a breathless, slightly choked moan.

The approaching steps came to a halt.

Doc grunted from behind him, “I just found him tied up like a whore, _begging_ to be treated like one - I’m just giving him what he wants. Either join in, or leave.

Grian could barely follow the conversation, his mind trying to blank out from the mixture of humiliation and pure, _mind-blowing_ pleasure shooting through him at Doc’s continued movements.

Mumbo’s voice sounded out from beside him again. “...I see. Well, in that case - could I… feel him?”

“Don’t ask me, man,” Doc panted out. “Just go for it. Here,” and with that, Grian felt himself being moved around again, he was being lowered until his feet met the ground beneath him.

He trembled at the new position, torso straightening up and his back immediately bending sharply backwards as he cried out when Doc gave a _hard_ thrust into him, the new angle making his toes curl as the back of his head rested against Doc’s upper chest. God, Doc filled him up so _good,_ his dick reaching so _deep_ inside him—

Then, cold fingers touched his lower stomach. Grian flinched, having not expected them - and the fingers pulled away immediately as he did so. That had not been Doc’s hand. Grian moaned at the realisation, and after a few moments, the curious fingers returned to his heated skin.

The hand trailed over his lower tummy before the palm joined in to press firmly down on the spot. Grian could hear a shaky breath being exhaled somewhere before him.

“God,” Mumbo’s voice rang out. Ah, so _he_ was the one touching him - “Doc, I can feel you in his stomach. Is he really taking all of you?”

Grian and Doc moaned in tandem at Mumbo’s words, Doc thrusting _deep_ inside him. The movements caused Mumbo’s hand to move with it, and Grian finally felt his dick start to rise once more as he realised that Doc’s dick had to be what was moving it. _Through_ Grian. Oh, _fuck_ —

“Y-yeah, man. Are you sure you don’t want in on this? His mouth is free.”

Grian gasped and nodded frantically, but Mumbo still hesitated.

“Oh, uh, I’m not sure if-”

“I’ll have his mouth then. Move over, love!”

Grian’s cheeks ran warm as he recognised Stress’s voice. How long had she been there? Seeing him getting fucked like this, tied up outside for anyone to use and _liking_ it?

Mumbo’s hands left his stomach as he presumably stepped back.

Then Stress spoke again, “Doc, love, would you mind bringing him closer to the wall? I’d like something to lean on.”

Doc grunted out his agreement, and Grian felt the cold robotic hand wrap around his torso as he huddle-walked back towards where he’d been tied up - probably. Grian wasn’t able to tell. A hand grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him forwards, and Grian followed it eagerly until his nose met warm, smooth plains of skin. Soft, short hairs tickled his upper lip as he pressed an open-mouthed kiss there, and he heard Stress giggle above him as the hand in his hair guided him downwards.

Doc’s hands relocated to his hips, and the hard thrusts into him returned. Grian was glad for the hands steadying and guiding him, because he didn’t think he’d be able to stay in his current position otherwise - his mind was fuzzy from the sensations flooding through him, overwhelming him.

The next thing he knew, thick, curly hair was tickling his nose as Stress used the grip in his hair as leverage to drag his face up and down, his mouth running over a warm, damp slit - Grian darted his tongue out, licking into the soft folds and tasting her. Stress gasped above him and grabbed his head firmly with both hands.

With more force than before, Stress _shoved_ his face into her mound, and he moaned against her as he was being held there.

“You’re here for more than just a taste, love,” Stress said, and yanked his head to bring him even closer against her.

Grian got the point, and he opened his mouth and dragged his tongue in a broad stroke up her folds, wetting them further and making her squirm. He let his tongue circle her clit once, twice - and then he tightened his lips around it and rubbed his tongue over it, teasing the sides of the small nub, trying to find a spot that was good for her.

Stress was breathing hard above him, occasionally letting out small moans and giggles, one hand starting pet his hair. When Grian pressed his tongue into a spot near the base of her clit, Stress cried out and pulled him closer with strong hands.

Just then, Doc thrust _hard_ against him, shoving him even closer to Stress and making the woman _keen_ . Grian couldn’t feel his legs at all, trapped between them and being _used_ for their pleasure.

Doc let out a deep moan, and with a few more hard thrusts that shoved Grian further against Stress, the man stilled and came inside him. Grian whimpered at the feel of warm come filling him, and when Doc pulled out, some of it immediately dripped out to join what was already coating his thighs.

Stress pushed his face downwards, away from her clit. Grian happily licked into her folds again, mouthing at the opening and shoving his tongue inside her, shallowly at first - and then, at her encouraging moan, _deeper_.

He felt his dick throb, and he whimpered as his hole clenched around nothing - and then something cold and hard was being pressed against his opening. Doc’s voice sounded from behind him again.

“You’re making such a mess here that I’m going to plug you up now, slut. Keep you from leaking all over the shopping district. Have fun!”

And with that, the hard object - apparently a plug - was being shoved inside him. Grian cried out at the _wide_ stretch, wider than even Doc had been - but after pausing to let Grian adjust halfway, Doc managed to fit the plug inside him. Grian felt his opening try to pull the plug deeper but only managing to close around the neck of the toy. He was gasping and trembling uncontrollably, both from the heavy weight of the toy in him but most of all from what Doc had said— they were at the _shopping district?_

Before he could think any more about it, Doc pressed his palm to the base of the plug and _ground_ it into him. Grian _screamed._

When his own noises quieted down, Doc’s hands had left him, and Grian’s quivering limbs couldn’t support him anymore. His knees slammed hard into the ground beneath him, and he winced when the points of contact started throbbing upon impact. He quickly tuned it out when Stress’s grip on his head readjusted, and when she pulled him towards her, he followed willingly.

“Oh, love, you did so good, taking Doc like that,” She praised him with a breathy voice. “It’s a shame I didn’t bring my strap-on today, or I would have gone after him - but I’m not gunna complain about this, either.”

Grian moaned against her, soaking up her words and compliments while letting her _move_ his mouth to where she wanted it, taking her pleasure from him while he squirmed on the ground. He was thrusting his tongue inside her, and she held him there while her breathing sped up.

One of her hands left his head, and he could feel her rubbing herself, her skin moving with the motion. She squealed out, “ _Oh,_ right there, love!”

He fucked his tongue into her with renewed vigour and was rewarded with high-pitched whines and soft moans escaping her. When her movements sped up, he did the same to match her.

He could feel his mouth getting tired, jaw aching from staying open for so long, but he did his best to ignore it, to _please_ her - and he clenched around the toy in him when he suddenly wondered how many hermits were watching the two of them right now, if any. He _burned_ , and apparently, Stress did the same.

Her walls clamped down on his tongue, making him have to push it in with more force to allow it to stay inside as she let out a stuttering moan above him. Her walls clenched down on him again and again, _riding_ his face and his tongue as she orgasmed. He could feel her slick mixing with his own drool, some of it running down his chin from how _wet_ she was.

Finally, her hand slowed down and returned to his head. She patted his hair a few times, stroking over it with gentle fingers, before she pulled him away from her. He startled when a soft tongue licked his upper lip, just a quick stroke over it before it was gone, like a teasing imitation of a kiss.

When he whined, she laughed at him again. “Oh, love, I certainly made a mess of you. Come now, let’s get you tied back up again. Do you think you can walk?”

Grian thought about it, and tested the response in his limbs. He was still numb in some places, but he’d gotten some of the feeling back from the lack of friction inside him after Doc left, so he nodded at her. She grabbed at his shoulders and helped him up, and he was glad for it - his knees were still throbbing from his rough landing earlier, and she led him with a grip around his bicep back to - presumably - whatever he’d been tied up to before. His mind was buzzing with white noise as her hands left him and he felt the familiar tugging on the lead tying his wrists together, signalling that he was once more bound to whatever the object was. A wall, or a fence, maybe?

“Thank you for the shag, love! Have fun,” Stress called out to him, her footsteps already fading. Then, it was quiet once more.

Grian panted. He was still hard, but if there were any hermits left around him, they didn’t speak or move around loudly enough for the sound of their feet to give them away. Had they all left him? His dick ached with the uncertainty of it - for all he knew, some of the others could still be around, watching him. Seeing what he might do when left alone like this. Grian squirmed, and he felt heat rise to the skin of his cheeks and neck at the thought of it. His dick throbbed, bringing his attention back to it.

If no one was going to touch him, he would do it himself. He couldn’t _stand_ how hard he was— but as he reached down to touch himself, the lead around his wrists pulled taut, stopping his hands from moving below his waist. _No_ —

He tried moving even closer to where he was bound - and it _was_ a fence, but he was horrified to find that Stress had tied his hands up higher than Zedaph had done before. No matter which angle he approached the fencepost, he could not get his hands low enough to touch his dick. He sunk down to the ground when his knees refused to support him any longer, his entire frame shaking with frustration. The position left him with his hands stretched out above his head, back straight to keep his wrists from taking the brunt of his weight.

The kneeling left him feeling exposed, but he didn’t care— tears were welling up in his eyes even as he felt his dick grow harder, and in a desperate attempt to get some relief he tried to get his heel more firmly beneath him. Knees scraping slightly against the ground, he got into the position he wanted, and he sat down more firmly on the heel, knee bending uncomfortably—

But _oh,_ if it didn’t feel good when he managed to grind the base of the plug against the back of his foot, driving it deeper inside - he _clenched_ down on it, and a tearful gasp escaped him.

He kept making soft, desperate sounds as he ground and rocked down, not stopping even when his leg cramped and his arms grew numb. It wasn’t quite enough to make him come, no matter how hard he tried - the plug might be wide, but it didn’t reach deep enough. So lost in chasing his own pleasure, in the frustration at being unable to reach it, he didn’t hear it when footsteps finally made their way towards him once more.

He did notice when warm hands appeared on his cheeks, tilting his face upwards.

Grian gasped and _threw_ his weight against the hermit that had approached him, the lead tightening painfully around his wrists and keeping him from moving too far, but he didn’t care - he _needed_ to get closer, to feel someone against him, to _come._

The hands cupped his cheeks. Thumbs caressed his face, and Grian noted that they were wiping at his tears. When had he let them escape?

“Oh, Grian…”

Grian moaned, a grating, begging sound tearing out of him when he recognised the voice.

_Scar._

The man asked him, “How long have you been like this? You poor thing.” Scar sounded so tender, and the caring nature of his words were accentuated by those gentle, warm hands on Grian’s face, petting him and drying his tears away.

Grian moaned again, more quietly this time, and tilted his face into Scar’s hands, craving the feel of them on his skin - he turned his head until he could press a kiss against the other man’s palm.

“Oh, you poor, sweet thing. I will take care of you, okay? Would you like that?”

Grian whimpered and nodded his head, mouth dragging over the hand on his face at the motion. He opened his mouth, and his voice came out sounding absolutely _wrecked_ when he spoke for the first time in what felt like hours—

“ _Thank you._ ”

Steady hands pulled him to his feet, and when Grian was swaying unsteadily on his aching feet, threatening to fall collapse again, a warm shoulder was pressed against him to support his weight. He could hear Scar placing down blocks, and then the hands returned to help lift him up until he was sitting on the edge of the smooth surface of the block. Scar then crowded in between his knees, and Grian wrapped his legs around the other man, seeking out the heat of his body.

“There we go, lift your arms up— that’s it.”

Scar helped elevate Grian’s numb arms until they, too, were wrapped around the other man - bound wrists making him able to rest his hands at the nape of Scar’s neck. Grian sighed in relief, soaking up the heat, the tenderness, every touch the other man gave him.

The hands on him trailed down to the base of the plug, and he moaned softly when he felt Scar’s fingers wrap around the rim of it. The quiet noise gave way to a cry when the other man began pulling the plug out.

Grian clung to the other man as he sobbed in relief, the friction feeling _amazing._ The fire in him was stoked once again at the _stretch_ when the plug finally slipped out, and he gave a hiccuping sigh when Scar immediately dipped a few fingers inside him, stroking and caressing his inner walls as Grian trembled against him.

He was already embarrassingly close.

“So loose and _wet_ already… oh my. I could just fuck you right away, couldn’t I?”

Grian whimpered and nodded, _yes,_ yes _please_ —

Scar chuckled against him, and Grian stilled. “I _could_ … but I’m not going to. You’re just to delicious, all tied up like this. I have another thing I wanna do with you. If you’re able to, you’re gonna have to come from that alone, okay, G?”

_Scar was gonna let him come._ That was the only thing that mattered to him at the moment, and so he nodded his consent again.

A warm mouth pressed against his own, and Grian happily parted his lips to let Scar lick his way inside. He moaned against the other man’s mouth, but the sound of it disappeared between the two of them. Scar licked the roof of his mouth, and Grian felt like he was melting, _disintegrating_ from how hard he was shivering.

The other man pulled back, and Grian felt him duck out from where Grian’s arms were tied around him. “Let’s lay you back down, okay? Don’t worry, I made your little perch two blocks wide.”

With Scar’s hands helping to support his descend, Grian managed to get in the position Scar wanted - only his legs were hanging off of the blocks, now. Grian felt… very exposed. The feeling only got stronger when strong shoulders pressed underneath his thighs, supporting their weight - and then he felt warm breath puff against the underside of his dick. _Oh, god._

“My, what a beautiful sight. You’re so _open,_ ” Scar said, and Grian made a soft noise when he could _feel_ the breath of the words hit his heated, sensitive skin. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, considering how many dicks you take on the regular.”

Grian felt a sharp spike of heat _sear_ through him at the jab, and he could feel his dick twitch as a wrecked moan made its way out of his mouth. Then, a huff of breath blew over his hole. Grian felt his mind go blank.

At the first press of a tongue inside him, the world exploded into vivid colour behind his eyelids as a _scream_ tore from his throat. He was on _fire_ , and Scar did nothing to extinguish it - yes, yes, yes—

Warm hands spread him apart, and the tongue shoved in deeper _, licking_ into him as he wailed into the still air. Grian was already teetering on the edge - he’d been so close for so _long,_ and Scar was - Scar would——

The orgasm ripped through him as his voice gave out. He had no way to tell how long he laid there in spasms as the other man kept tongueing him through it, eating him out as Grian convulsed around him.

With a gasp, Grian remembered to breathe - breathing was good, breathing was _nice_ \- as the cold air filled his aching lungs.

Slowly, Scar retreated. Grian didn’t react; he felt completely boneless and spent. His mind was hazy, and bright sparks were dancing in his vision despite the blindfold he was still wearing.

Scar pressed a kiss to his inner thigh before lowering his legs. The plug didn’t return, and in the back of his mind Grian registered the sound of retreating footsteps.

He was floating.

Still air, cooling his skin. The crunch of shoes against stone and gravel, and a murmur of voices, blending into each other. A hard, smooth surface beneath him. White and black dancing in his vision. A muted, electrical feeling buzzing beneath his skin, and a bone-deep ache.

Warm hands on him. Gentle voices speaking, saying his name. The tight feeling around his wrists and eyes disappearing, and the grounding sensation of being lifted into someone’s arms.

Grian was being carried. That’s the first properly coherent thought he had. The next thing he noticed was warm hands wrapped around him, holding him close and securely against a broad chest. Then, he realised he could see.

He promptly squeezed his eyes shut with a whimper when the light stung him after the long hours of darkness, and Grian could feel his eyes watering in response to it.

“Grian? Are you with us, buddy?”

_Tango._ Grian couldn’t find his voice quite yet, so he settled with nodding and wrinkling his eyebrows a few times, hoping the other man would get the gesture.

“Ah, your eyes bothering you?” Tango asked, and if Grian had been able to move more than his face, he would’ve tried to reach out to the other man to kiss him. As it was, he simply grunted in acknowledgement, making Tango hum in sympathy. “Yeah, they might be sensitive to the light for a little while. Anything else that needs our immediate attention?”

Grian shook his head, and they delved back into silence.

He could’ve fallen asleep with the rhythmic swaying of the footsteps of the person holding him and the warm body pressed against his, but he knew that he would have to stay awake for a little while longer, until they’d all gotten back and debriefed.

Grian knew when they walked inside. The sound of footsteps suddenly echoed back towards them, and the brightness that had been assaulting his eyes dampened to the point where he felt comfortable with trying to open them again.

He blinked owlishly. It was still too bright for his liking, but it didn’t hurt him like it had before. When his eyes focused enough for him to take notice of his whereabouts, he could see that they were in Impulse’s base. The familiar scene passing by was a welcoming sight, and he cuddled further into the arms cradling him with a sigh, causing the owner of said arms to chuckle and tighten their grip. Ah, so it was Impulse.

When Grian tilted his face to press his cheek against Impulse’s shoulder, he could see both Zedaph and Tango walking beside them. He met Zedaph’s eyes, and gave him a sleepy smile as he whispered, “Hi there.”

Zedaph smiled back at him. “Hi, yourself!”

Just then, the four of them passed the entrance to Impulse’s bedroom, and Impulse waited while Tango and Zedaph climbed on top of the giant bed Grian had made for them, and then the smaller man was carefully deposited between the two of them on the bed. Grian cuddled up against Tango’s side - he was easily the warmest of the four of them - and waited while Impulse joined them.

Once everyone was comfortable, Zedaph began talking. “Okay, love. Are you completely back with us?”

Grian nodded, and said, “Yes.” His voice was pretty hoarse, and he tried clearing it with a wince.

Impulse immediately reached down beside the bed and grabbed a bottle of water. He took one look at Grian’s exhausted frame before opening the bottle and leaning over to press it to his lips. Grian drank deeply, grateful for the help.

When he leaned back, the bottle retreated.

The first thing he said when his mouth was free was, “That was _amazing._ ”

Impulse chuckled as he scooted in closer, Zedaph and Tango doing the same. “No,” Impulse said, “what was amazing was _you._ You did _so well_ out there!”

Grian giggled as he flushed pleasantly, huddling against the three of them as they spoke.

“I’m so proud of you, love,” Zedaph said. “You were so good for us, so pretty. Taking anyone and anything being given to you. Absolutely _beautiful._ ”

“Yeah,” Tango agreed. “Everyone loved it - loved _you._ You made everyone really happy today.”

Grian felt like he was glowing beneath their praises. His smile was so wide it was making his cheeks ache slightly, but he didn’t care.

“I - _thank you._ ” He giggled before continuing, “My brain is just, _goop._ It was just - _so good._ Really, so good. Thank you guys. I love you. _So_ much.” Kisses were pressed to his skin and his hair from three different angles. He was so _warm._

“We love you, too,” Zedaph said beside him. Grian looked up at him, and he felt his heart flutter with the affection he could _see_ in the other man’s eyes. “So you had fun?”

Grian felt his face flush again, despite everything. “I _did,_ oh my god. It was _amazing._ Especially with not being able to see whether or not I was alone? The anticipation was… intense. I loved it.”

Zedaph shot him a brilliant smile. “I’m happy to hear that! It’s always really hot for us to see you like that, you know. You’re amazing.”

Grian smiled with pride at knowing his boyfriends had as much fun as he did. 

“Now,” Impulse said. “We got a few more check-up questions for you before we can start cleaning you up and letting you sleep. Is that okay?”

At Grian’s nod, he continued. “Other than your knees, are you hurt anywhere else?” Impulse asked him.

Grian blinked. “My knees?”

“Yeah, they look to be in rough shape. They’re quite bruised, and you have some scratches as well,” Impulse told him.

“Huh,” Grian said. He still felt a bit too woozy to fully recognise exactly where all his aches were centralised, so he hadn’t realised that his knees were as banged up as they were. “I guess that makes sense. I, heh, I was on them a lot.”

Impulse sent him a warm smile. “That you were. Now, anything else we need to know?”

Grian shook his head, “No, not that I can think of. My eyes are fine, now, and my throat doesn’t feel as bad now that I had something to drink. I’m sleepy and hungry, mostly. Was a bit cold, before, but this is helping,” he added, referring to how the four of them were cuddled together.

“Got it,” Zedaph shot in. “We’ll get on that in a minute. But first - as you know, the three of us were nearby the entire time. Do you have any questions about things you couldn’t see?”

“I guess,” Grian said thoughtfully, “I wanna know who was the first hermit to fuck me. They didn’t say anything. Oh, and also, who were watching?”

Tango pulled him tighter against his body and leaned his head on top of Grian’s. “It was X.”

Grian gasped, “ _No._ Really? I didn’t think he’d be into that!”

“Yeah,” Tango said, and Grian could _hear_ the excitement in his voice. “When we debriefed everyone about the plan, he was one of the first to say he’d be there. Guess he was more excited than he let on, huh?”

Grian felt warm, and he couldn’t help but smile giddily at knowing that Xisuma had been so eager, despite how… almost shy, _timid_ , their encounter had been. He was disrupted from his musings by Impulse talking.

“As for who were watching… well, there were quite a few. Scar was watching for a long time, as were Mumbo, Joe and Cleo. Mumbo is… a surprisingly good actor when he wants to be, huh?”

Grian nodded. It had been… quite convincing. For _Mumbo,_ that is.

Impulse continued listing off names, “Iskall watched you with Doc and Stress. Cub was there from the beginning. False and Ren arrived when you were with Stress… and I think that’s everyone.”

“Wow,” Grian said. He was still smiling, feeling content and sleepy after how the day had gone. Their debriefing wasn’t quite finished yet, though, so he forced his eyes to remain open when he heard Impulse continue.

“Now, Gri, was there anything you didn’t like?”

Grian smiled at the taller man, and reached out to hold his hand. He had to think for a bit before he found an answer, “Not anything major, but… maybe that there was no easy position for people to fuck me in? I guess for next time I’d wanna be even more… available.”

He squirmed in embarrassment when Tango chuckled against Grian’s hair before murmuring, “ _God,_ I love you,” against it. He felt his cheeks go red again, before mirroring the statement.

“I love you, too.”

Zedaph nudged him, and prompted him on. “Anything else?”

Grian blinked. “Well, I never got two dicks in me at the same time. That’s always a shame.”

The trio around him delved into giggles, and Grian easily joined in. Impulse wiped his eyes once they’d calmed down a bit, as he chuckled out, “I’m sure that’s something we can take care of in the morning.”

Grian teasingly asked him, half-serious, “ _And_ add it in as a request for next time?”

Zedaph was once more giggling against him, and Grian felt drunk with the happiness it brought him.

“ _And_ add it as a request for next time,” Impulse promised with a jokingly exasperated smile.

Grian grinned at him, eyes shining as he couldn’t help but add, “I love you,” one more time.

Impulse returned the smile. “I love you, too.”

“Now,” Tango said. “It’s time to get you warm and cleaned up with a bath. A quick meal, and then; naptime. Sound like a plan?”

“The best plan,” Grian agreed, feeling so loved and taken care of between the three of them.

He truly had the best boyfriends _ever_.

**Author's Note:**

> Song rec: Backseat - Staygold


End file.
